Rollercoaster Raven
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: Charles lets you and the rest of the gang go to an amusement park, and you drag Raven onto a rollercoaster. But Raven has a secret... 2nd Person POV. Raven / reader friendship :3 Please R&R!


You drag Raven to the rollercoaster, staring up at the cart that's barrelling past the two of you at a fast speed. "C'mon, Raven, let's go on this one!"

Not waiting for her reply, you let go of her hand and bounce over to the ticket vendor to buy two tickets. Charles had let the team out for a day at the local amusement park, while he and Erik flew overseas to Italy to get a particularly powerful mutant. Darwin was meant to be in charge of you guys, but he got side-tracked at the survival maze and in the confusion, Alex and Sean had slipped off somewhere and you had headed off to the scariest-looking rollercoaster, with Raven trailing after you.

After all, the only girls have to stick together.

You beam at the ticket vendor. "Thank you!" You hurry back to Raven, who is looking at the rollercoaster with distinct apprehension. "Rave, let's go!"

You drag her to the line, grinning with excitement. Raven stares at you, obviously wondering how you could have so much energy. But that is a side effect of your mutant power. You have the ability to make or repair anything in the world, including any weapons and the human body. You aren't exactly a healer, more like a mechanic. But your power needs extreme precision, which is why you have all of this pent-up energy to get rid of.

Your sparkling E/C eyes dart from the line to the line of carts that are going into the loading station. The people stagger out, some giggling like maniacs and some looking quite sick. You are sure that once you got off this ride, you would be giggling like crazy.

The line inches forward, and you mutter under your breath, trying to get the people to move faster. Then finally, you and Raven are at the front, and you pull Raven to a cart. "Get in!"

Raven hesitates, but climbs in all the same. You hop in after her, already giggling, anticipating the rush. Her hands clutch the metal bars that comes down to secure you and her for the ride. You spot Sean in the crowd because of his red hair, and shout out, waving. He sees you and nudges Alex, who looks over as well.

You turn to tell Raven, and the ride jerks to a start. Only then do you notice how white her face is, how hard her hands are clutching the metal bar.

"Rave?" You say, all thoughts about your friends flying from your mind. "You okay?"

Raven draws in a shuddering breath as the cars are pulled up by the conveyer belts. "Erm, Y/N, there's a little thing that I forgot to mention…" You could see the cars in front of you start to go down the steep slope. "I'm a little afraid of _rollercoasteeeeerrrrrrrrrrrsssssssss!_"

You scream with joy as your car rushes down the incline, letting your hands hang free as the rollercoaster cars go upside down. Next to you, Raven shrieks not from excitement, but from fear. You put your hand over Raven's and squeeze as your car hurtles down another slope and goes upside down again, your H/C hair mixing with Raven's blond locks.

As your car rolls into the loading zone, Raven is slightly green, but grinning like crazy. You giggle, loving the feeling of going upside down. You hop out, helping her stand up and get out of the car. You place Raven's arm around your shoulders to make sure that she didn't fall, and lead her out of the place. Darwin is waiting for you with Sean and Alex, his face drawn. He catches sight of Raven and rushes over, helping her.

"Y/N!" he scolds, letting her sit on a nearby bench. "Didn't you know that Raven's afraid of rollercoasters? You should've known better! I expected more from you."

His rant is interrupted by Raven saying: "Can we go again?"

You shoot Darwin a smug smile as you and Raven go skipping to buy another two tickets for the rollercoaster.

**Hahaha, I really enjoyed writing this lol. Raven's so awesome :D**

**I left Angel out of this because she annoys me SO much (she made Darwin die D: ) and I just forgot about her until the end, and I'm too lazy to add her in because it doesn't make that much sense with her in it.**

**Please tell me what you think about this!**

**- Jaz xxx**


End file.
